


Múinteoir

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, F/M, Falling In Love, Gaeilge | Irish Language, International Fanworks Day 2021, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: D’fhostaigh a hathair múinteoir féinchosanta.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Kudos: 1
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Múinteoir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnOffalyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Instructor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347196) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



D’fhostaigh a hathair múinteoir féinchosanta. Tá sé an-dathúil.

Bíonn siad ina gcairde agus é ag múineadh di.

Éiríonn Darcy níos láidre.

Phóg sé í lá amháin. 

Deir sé nach bhféadfadh sé cabhrú leis féin. Thóg sí as a bhlaosc é.

Clutharaigh siad é.  


Tá áthas uirthi. Mothaíonn sí iomlán. 


End file.
